


He's No Houdini

by Fluffyboots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3DGM sex, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Basically, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Eren Yeager, Creampie, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rope Bondage, Sex Swing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), canonverse, some real spiderman shit, that's right ladies and gentlemen, upside down blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/pseuds/Fluffyboots
Summary: A slip-up finds Eren tangled in wires and dangling from a tree during a private training session with Captain Levi.Levi's first thought, however, is not to help him escape.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 61
Kudos: 665





	He's No Houdini

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello. I was inspired to write this after a conversation on discord, and... well, that's about it. I wrote it pretty fast SO I hope you enjoy it! This is also my first ever attempt at canonverse, so... welp. 
> 
> Little disclaimer - I have definitely simplified the gear in order to make this smoot possible. I know the belts and straps are more intricate than described, but let's just roll with it, okay!
> 
> Oh, and don't be shy about leaving a comment ;D

“That’s enough!”

  
Eren struck his next target, air filling his lungs as the wood splintered beneath his blade. The artificial titan was slow to fall. It toppled forward, the partially severed head falling to the side before crashing to the ground.

  
He’d lost count of how many he’d killed.

  
The fact that they weren’t real didn’t make it any less satisfying. Sizing them up, slicing them down, one by one. It was necessary, he’d been told, to sharpen his skills and improve his in-air maneuverability. Being able to transform into one of those monsters wasn’t enough. He needed speed and dexterity, the right angle, the right _force_.

  
He was panting heavily. His gas canisters were almost depleted, but he didn’t want to quit now. How much more would it take? To prove himself to the Scouts, to Levi? Perhaps it was the Captain’s own feelings that had him slaving away as if he were a recruit. In war, there was no room for sentiment… but in the last few months, they had both been severely compromised.

  
Love? Well, who even knew what love was. All Eren knew was that if his Captain were to fall, he would soon be lying there on the ground beside him. But Levi? Oh, Levi liked to be in control. He liked to know what was going to happen before it happened. He liked to prepare, _think_ , and then carve out the shape of his own destiny as if he were god himself. It was why he had insisted on training all the way out here. He wanted to know what Eren was capable of, to know that he could stand his own, so that he could be confident that his precious shifter would live to see another day.

  
Eren sliced into the next titan. The sound of its demise rang out as clear as day. Crack, groan, timber. The satisfaction was indescribable, and he couldn’t help but wish there were real titans here for him to decapitate.

  
“I said, that’s enough!”

  
Hearing him this time, Eren landed on the nearest branch and stared down at the Captain’s miniature form. What?!” He called down, still panting from the flurry of attacks he had previously unleashed.

  
“Get down here, Brat!” Levi drew his sword and pointed up at him, eyebrows furrowing into a glare that was wholly unpleasant. “Make me say it again, and I’ll write you up for insubordination!” 

  
Eren rolled his eyes. It wasn’t that he didn’t take the Captain seriously, it was just… very unlikely that he would follow through with any of his threats, even though Levi had explicitly stated that their relationship would not make him exempt from punishment. Regardless of whether that was true or not, Eren knew it was best not to push his luck. He shot his hooks into the wood and turned to jump off the branch, but as luck would have it, stepped in a fresh pile of bird shit.

  
His boot skidded in it, and he fell back on his ass before tumbling off the branch in a sideways roll. 

  
Normally, it would have been fine. But on this occasion, for a fraction of a second, Eren forgot all his years of training and did the one thing he was never supposed to do.

  
He dropped his swords.

  
He heard them clatter against the bark and follow him down, but he was unable to grab them no matter how much he flailed. His thrashing arms didn’t do much to help his situation, as the movement only caused him to spin and somersault on the way down, tangling himself in the wires like a fly being rolled up by a spider.

  
Eren grunted once the wires reached their end, catching him only a few feet from the ground and knocking the air straight out of his lungs. They pulled taut against his skin, ensnaring both his legs and his left arm. He was left suspended him from the tree in quite an awkward position; flat on his back, tangled limbs pointing up towards the sky.

  
Eren twisted his neck to look down at the ground. His swords were there, shining back at him from amongst green grass, and he contorted his free arm as much as possible while trying to pick one up. His fingertips barely grazed over the metal, just close enough to feel its cold embrace, but it was no use.

  
“I can’t believe you just fucking did that,” Levi said, walking over and stopping next to him. “What’s wrong with you? If there was a titan here, you would be dead already.”

  
“Well, Sir.” Eren let his head hang back, treating himself to an upside-down view of Levi’s legs and crotch. “I like to think that you would protect me.”

  
“Is that right?”

  
Eren yelped when Levi grabbed the wires and pulled on them, causing him to wobble precariously in the air.

  
“Hm, you’re tangled up pretty bad.” Levi released the wires and started circling around him. “Maybe I should leave you out here for a while. You know, to teach you a lesson.”

  
Eren wiggled in his confines. “Captain–”

  
“Levi.”

  
“Sir.” Eren gently swung in the air, tilting his head on awkward angles while attempting to look at the man that was now standing on the other side of his legs. “Wouldn’t it be easier to just cut me down?”

  
“I won’t do that.” Levi reached out to touch the wire that was spiralled around Eren’s calf, then followed it down with his fingertips. “These materials aren’t cheap. I can’t imagine it would go over very well if we went back and told Erwin that you have broken another set of wires.”

  
“Then release me,” Eren said, his eyebrows pulling together. He didn’t know why he needed to point out something so obvious to Levi of all people. “Just pick up my swords and release the hooks. I’ll fall, and then we can unravel it.”

  
“I could.” His fingers found a new section of wire to trace; the one that was wrapped tightly around Eren’s upper thigh. “But I’d rather not. In fact, I quite like you like this.” 

  
Eren lifted his head up. “What?”

  
“It’s given me a few interesting ideas.” Levi ran his hand up the side of Eren’s thigh before moving it down the back, cupping the side of his perky ass that was bulging over a wire. “What do you think?”

  
Was he for real? Eren wiggled a little more, finding it hard to get comfortable while strung up as he was. “How would that even work?”

  
“Easy,” Levi said, his voice lowering to a gravelly whisper. He ran his hand up between Eren’s legs, undoing the buckles on his thighs before hooking his fingers into the main belt and starting to loosen it. “You just lay there, and I…” He wiggled the belt up a fraction to gain access to the front of Eren’s pants. “I will take care of everything else.”

  
Eren bit his lip, grabbing onto a wire with his free hand as Levi ground a palm into his crotch. He couldn’t say that he wasn’t enticed. The pull of wires against his skin had all but faded, and in their place was the heat of Levi’s hands on him. Unbuckling his pants, sliding them down _just_ enough to expose the jutting bones of his hips. He was get getting hard fast, and he hummed with interest when Levi walked around to his side and slid a hand beneath his shirt.

  
He ran his hand up Eren’s torso, lightly tracing the lines between his lithe muscles. “I can’t believe we’ve never thought of this before.”

  
“Wait,” Eren said, a shiver running down his spine as Levi’s finger circled around one of his nipples. “T-this is crazy. What if someone comes looking for us?”

  
“Oh, they’d run away once they saw what we were doing.”

  
“That’s not what I– ah!” Eren tensed up at the firm pinch to his nipple.

  
“Relax,” Levi said, sliding his hand back down Eren’s stomach to pop open the front of his pants and undo the zip. “I don’t want you thinking about anyone but me.”

  
Eren released a breathy moan as Levi’s hand wrapped around his cock, giving it a teasing stroke before pulling it out into the open. His legs trembled slightly, his tired muscles sparking with excitement while Levi’s hand slowly slid along his shaft. It was surreal; to feel such a thing while suspended in the air. His body was confused by it– legs twitching in search of something to stand on or brace himself against, but there was nothing. Only Levi.

  
“How does it feel?” Levi rubbed his thumb over the top of Eren’s cock, ignoring the precum that had dripped onto his hand. “Being tied up like this, completely incapacitated… I could do anything to you.” He leaned over Eren’s face, dragging his lips over Eren’s cheek before nipping at his ear. “Isn’t it exciting?”

  
“F-fuck,” Eren moaned, tossing his head to the side and attempting to push his hips up. He was already starting to sweat, the heat becoming too much, and he started to pull down on the wires when he felt his orgasm approaching. But just as he was right on the edge, Levi stopped what he was doing and drew a pained whimper from his lips.

  
“Oh, you thought this was just going to be a quick hand job?”

  
Eren opened his eyes, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched Levi unzip his pants and pull out his own erection. He had an idea of what was about to happen even before heated flesh brushed against his cheek, and he couldn’t do anything but moan when Levi grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

  
Levi grazed the head of his cock over Eren’s upside-down lips, rubbing his thumb over the brunet’s cheek as a wordless encouragement to open up.

  
Wanting to be cheeky, Eren stuck out his tongue and flicked it over the slit of Levi’s cock, feeling it twitch and tense at the attention. He was soon forced to stop, though, when Levi grunted and shoved it into his mouth. As he could barely move, Eren couldn’t do much but open wide and relax his throat, allowing Levi to control everything with the thrust of his hips. It felt strange at first, how everything his tongue had grown familiar with was suddenly the wrong way around, but he soon got used it.

  
“That’s it.” Levi sunk further into his mouth, his hand moving along Eren’s jaw to rest on top of his neck. “Good boy, just relax.” 

  
“Mmn,” Eren hummed, hollowing his cheeks as Levi’s cock slid in and out of his mouth, his lips now coated with saliva. He didn’t know if it was actually their position or just the blood rushing to his head, but he fucking loved it. He was at the total mercy of Captain Levi, wrapped up like a nice little gift and his to do with as he pleased. It was so hot, and hearing Levi moan above him only turned him on more. 

  
“Fuck, that’s good.” Levi grunted, tightening his grip on Eren’s hair and thrusting forward with his hips.

  
Eren took it – he opened up his throat and swallowed as much of Levi’s cock as he could. The position he was in somehow made it easier, perhaps because his head was tilted back, but even he was surprised when he felt the fabric of Levi’s pants press flush against his chin. He swallowed around the thick shaft, massaging it with both his throat and tongue.

  
Levi hummed his approval. He slowly slid his cock out before shoving it back in, his grip keeping Eren’s head nice and still as he continued fucking his mouth.

  
“Hn-hnng,” Eren moaned, making little gagging noises every time Levi pushed particularly deep into his throat. He was drooling shamelessly, a mixture of saliva and precum that slicked his lips and dribbled down his face.

  
“Ah, shit… mmn…” Levi pulled on the hair in his hand, losing himself in sinful pleasure as he watched his cock slide between Eren’s swollen red lips. He thrusted into Eren’s throat once more before pulling all completely, his head wetly popping out of Eren’s cheek. Reaching down, he dragged his thumb over Eren’s face to wipe away some of the mess. “You want some more?”

  
Eren could only pant heavily, lips flushed and throat raw. He nodded, though, not even close to forgetting about his own aching erection. 

  
“Let’s see…” Levi walked around to his lower half, hands tucking into his pants and giving them a firm tug. He pulled the garment down just enough to let Eren’s ass hang over the top, his cheeks plumped up even more by the waistband sitting beneath them. He pulled out a small bottle of oil and poured some over his fingers. “I hope you don’t think you’re about to cum anytime soon, because you’re not.”

  
“Captain,” Eren pleaded breathlessly.

  
“You still want to call me that?” Levi snaked his arm around one of Eren’s legs, his other hand going down to hover over his exposed ass. “Okay, Jaeger. I think you’re enjoying this just as much as I am.” He dipped his index finger between Eren’s cheeks and lightly brushed over his hole. “You like how I have full control over your body.”

  
Eren’s breath caught, his legs tensing up when Levi started circling around his opening. He only had to wait a moment before the pressure increased and it slowly slid inside him. “Ahh…”

  
“Yeah, imagine getting fucked like this.” Levi inserted a second finger, linin g it up with his first thrusting them deep inside. “Just having to lay there and take whatever you’re given. Is that what you want?”

  
“O-oh yeah,” Eren moaned, his legs straining in the air when Levi’s fingers rubbed over his prostate.

  
Levi started fingering him at a steady pace, slower on the withdrawal than the insertion. “Just like this?” 

  
Eren quickly nodded, his hands clenching around the wires while another moan left his panting lips. His whole body trembled when Levi started spreading his fingers, loosening him up for what was to come. He wanted it… so bad, and he didn’t care that he must look like a broken marionette. Just thinking of Levi’s cock was enough to make him bite his lip with lust, and he let his head fall limp when a third finger entered him.

  
Levi tightened his arm around Eren’s leg, quite fond of how the limb quivered beneath his touch. He slowed his pace, leisurely sliding his digits into Eren as if they had nothing else planned for the day. “And what about this?”

  
“Mmh,” Eren squirmed, preferring the faster movements, and shifted his hips in a hopeless attempt to push back against the Captain’s hand. “Levi, I want… I want more.”

  
“That’s not how this works, Brat.” Levi removed his hand with an eager hum, his oiled-up fingers taking hold of Eren’s weeping dick instead. He moved along the length, touch light enough that Eren whined and tried to buck his hips. “You can’t just take what you want. No, you have to wait for me to give it to you.”

  
“Ngh!” Eren tossed his head to the side, letting out a pleasured groan as Levi’s thumb massaged small circles beneath the head of his cock. “Levi, come on, p-please.”

  
Levi released Eren’s erection, leaving it to spring up and smack against his stomach, then reached down to slick up his own length. “I wanted to savour you,” he said hoarsely, running his cock between Eren’s cheeks before lining up against his entrance. “But I’m not a very patient man.”

  
“Hah!” Eren shouted as Levi slammed into him. The sudden penetration was deliciously startling, and his toes curled in his boots when the Captain’s cock pulled almost completely out before filling him up again.

  
“Fuck, Eren…” Levi closed his eyes and ground his hips flush against Eren’s ass. “You always feel so nice and tight.”

  
Eren breathed deep, his muscles quickly adjusting to the impressive yet familiar girth of Levi’s cock. He felt the Captain’s hands claw at his cheeks, kneading the supple flesh before pulling them apart to allow himself a rather explicit view.

  
Levi bit his lip while slowly withdrawing his cock, slamming into Eren’s ass once more before starting up a steady rhythm. His hips smacked loudly against Eren’s bare ass, the skin of which was quickly bruising pink.

  
“O-oh, ah… fu-uck,” Eren moaned disjointedly, letting out a string of guttural moans as Levi thrusted into him again and again. He could feel himself starting to swing from the wires in opposition, sending a jolt all the way through him each time they slapped against each other’s skin.

  
Levi grunted along with his partner’s moans, breathing heavily and hissing profanities. He moved his hands from Eren’s cheeks to his upper thighs, yanking towards him every time they smacked together until Eren was practically swinging onto his cock like a pendulum. “Hah, mn… you like that, huh? You like getting fucked hard?”

  
“Yea-ah!” Eren managed to lift his head up, constant pleasure on his face despite pulling on the wires so hard that they were close to cutting to hands. “Levi, oh… oh, fuck... so g-good, ah!”

  
“Aha, shit,” Levi groaned, staring at Eren’s wrecked expression before looking down at his reddening ass. It looked even hotter with Eren’s tan cheeks lifted up the way they were, squished tightly together and only parting for his thick cock. His fingertips dug into Eren’s thighs, holding his suspended form closer and increasing the speed of this thrusts. “Ohh… fuck, that’s it…”

  
Eren let his head fall back again, unable to do anything in his current state but lay there and take it. His throat was raw from his cries of pleasure, the pressure inside him growing more intense every time he was impaled on the Captain’s cock. “L-Le…” he stuttered between moans, his orgasm hitting so hard and fast that he couldn’t say anything more. “Nhhg, ahh!” He arched his back and came onto his stomach, body quaking in sweet release and then trembling at the continued stimulation. 

  
“H-holy fuck,” Levi moaned back, the muscles pulsing tightly around his cock pushing him over the edge. He slammed into Eren once more, penetrating deep, his jaw going slack as he keeled forward and used the wires to support himself. “Ha, mnn…” He twitched violently, spurting the last of his cum into Eren’s ass before flopping onto his torso, limp and breathless. “Oh… oh my god.”

  
They panted alongside each other, until Eren was lucid enough to notice the substantial weight on his chest. He strained to lift his head and felt a tickle of black hair against his chin. Levi had always been partial to post-coital cuddling, but it didn’t really seem appropriate in their current situation. Now that the fun was over, he just wanted Levi to get him down from this god damn tree. “Levi, I–”

  
“Shh, Brat…” Levi mumbled into Eren’s chest, his hand moving up to graze the side of Eren’s face. “One minute.”

  
Eren sighed, then nodded. He hoped he would be able to walk after this. To pass the time, he tilted his head back and gazed up at the forest. It was actually kind of nice to just hang from the trees. Relaxing, in a way, although the heavy man on top of him made it less so. Teal eyes blinked when a speck of dirt fell in them, making him cringe and turn his head away. He realised it was bark when larger fragments crumbled down onto Levi’s back. “Um, Levi… I think–”

_  
Snap._

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://fluffyboots.tumblr.com/)


End file.
